In today's electronic commerce there has been a proliferation in the use of various types of credit, debit, identification and other types of authorization cards. For example, an average individual is likely to carry a driver's license, several credit and/or debit cards, an identification card for access to a health club, an identification card to gain access to a place of employment and an access card to gain entry into a parking garage, among others. Furthermore, with advances in electronic commerce, smart cards are likely to replace paper and coin money resulting in an additional card for consumers to carry. Each of these cards typically incorporates a magnetic stripe or bar code to facilitate easy recognition of the card and to store various types of data. Although the use of these cards allow for easy and efficient electronic commerce, the number of such cards quickly becomes cumbersome and many individuals find carrying the large number of cards inconvenient.
Attempts have been made to use a single smart card to hold the various information contained on several cards. These attempts, however, involve the downloading of information from the smart card provider and do not allow a smart card user to control the contents of the device by adding additional information from newly issued cards or removing information from discontinued cards.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to devise a method and apparatus for consolidating the various cards, and other types of information, which individuals typically carry in a wallet or purse. It would further be advantageous if such a method and apparatus stored the information in a central location and facilitated the use of a single multi-purpose card. It would still further be advantageous if such a method and apparatus allowed the user of the method and apparatus the ability to control the stored information.